Green Arrow Vol 5 25
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Riddler Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * ** *** Covenant House Mission Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = New Tricks | Synopsis2 = One month after what had been dubbed the "Zero Year" in Gotham City, John Diggle had had the opportunity to witness a new kind of protector come to life - and it made him wonder if there had ever been room for ordinary men like him anymore. With a new vigilante plaguing the Seattle underworld of late, this concern had grown even more prominent. So, it came as a great surprise to him, that night, when that hooded vigilante crashed through his front window demanding his help by name. Oliver had passed out, and he woke to find Diggle sitting over him, correctly assuming that the young millionaire's heroics in Gotham must not have been a one-time thing. Oliver wheezed that he had been careless. He was trailing some of Billy Tockman's men and had found himself unexpectedly outnumbered. Concerned, Diggle explained that he wanted to know what had happened to Oliver to make him want to do this with his life - not what had happened to get him wounded on his couch. And why his couch? Oliver responded that he had seen how Diggle was willing to protect his mother with his life. Diggle had seen him then too and had chosen not to tell anyone that he was the Green Arrow. That expressed to him that John Diggle was a man who could be trusted. A man he could trust to make sure he didn't get himself killed. Oliver had done his research. Diggle had done two tours in Afghanistan, and he would make a decent point man. Diggle was not eager, reminding that he had been fighting in a war back then. Frowning, Oliver warned that it is a war. A war to keep his city - his country - from falling apart. Besides, Diggle had been spending his nights drinking alone, just waiting for his next assignment. Waiting to be needed. Oliver needed him. Oliver lead Diggle down to a warehouse where he kept his equipment, explaining that nobody knew about it thanks to some tricky bookkeeping. Amused, Diggle warned that he would not be using a bow and arrow or wearing a costume. Oliver commented that this must mean Diggle was in. Taking Oliver's hand, Diggle agreed that it was time to beat up some bad guys. From that point on, Oliver and Diggle fought together in Seattle to bring down organized crime. For a year, they protected it from itself, and Diggle finally felt as though he was needed again. Instead of reading about the capes in the papers, he had become one. After a while, Diggle was surprised to learn that Oliver had taken on another partner in Roy Harper - and that this would be the beginning of the end for him. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Billy Tockman Other Characters: * * Moira Queen * Green Lantern * Superman Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue takes place six years in the past, during the "Zero Year" in which Gotham City underwent an EMP blackout. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}